La mascarade des foules
by Katsuyko
Summary: UA. Durant la carnavalesque fête de l'automne, la louve et le taureau n'ont de cesse de se croiser.


Bonsoir à tous!

Très court One-shot UA sur Arya et Gendry. Je précise que je n'ai vu la série que jusqu'à la moitié de la saison 3 et que je n'ai pas lu les livres (rangez les snipers), par conséquent, il est possible que certains détails capitaux m'échappent.

Cet OS a été écrit durant la nuit du FOF du 8 février 2016, avec pour thème "Illusion". L'objectif était d'écrire sur ce thème durant une heure. Si vous avez des question au sujet de l'évènement, n'hésitez pas à me MP!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **La mascarade des foules**

La tendre valse des masques. C'était l'une de ces fêtes, coincées entre le mystique et le mondain, où le peuple et la noblesse se mélangeaient pour ne former qu'un tout homogène, qu'une masse humaine aux milles souffles. De toutes parts fusaient masques d'animaux, des plus grotesquement réalistes aux plus poétiques, délicats, stylisés. La foule était bariolée des parures de chacun, des longues capes et longs manteaux de couleurs dont tous se recouvraient. Elle palpitait au rythme de la vie qui s'y agitait, des mouvements de chacun en tous sens, se rapprochant d'amis, adressant la parole à de parfaits inconnus, ou vaquant simplement, sans prendre le temps de s'arrêter.

Parmi les masques qui allaient et venaient, certains étaient de grand classique : le cochon boursouflé, à la peau satinée, l'immense loup blanc, au pelage plus vrai que nature, le délicat chat, masque de papier aux traits outrageusement fins, égérie des prostituées… et le taureau d'acier.

La carrure imposante de son porteur aurait suffi à elle seule à rendre le personnage reconnaissable dans la foule à chaque édition. Mais la finesse du masque, de ses traits, l'avait rendu mémorable : on aurait dit qu'un paisible bovin avait été plongé dans le métal. Paisible était le mot, car le masque n'évoquait qu'un calme serein à celui qui le portait : sans doute était-ce un homme qui avait appris à accepter son destin qui le portait.

Cet homme, que certains reconnaissaient par sa démarche, se nommait Gendry. Forgeron royale, il apparaissait toujours à la fête de l'automne, le visage voilé par le même masque, sondant la foule. Le bœuf n'était jamais longtemps seul lors de ces festivités carnavalesques : outre la foule qui se retournait par moment, surprise ou charmée par la grandeur du jeune homme, il y avait une toute petite louve qui apparaissait régulièrement à ses côtés.

Cette petite personne était recouverte de perles et de fourrure, en plus du masque d'Isengrin qui dissimulait son visage. Si son habillement évoquait aisément un niveau de vie bien ancré dans la noblesse, chacun fermait les yeux sur ce détail. La fête de l'automne offrait un anonymat que chacun devait s'efforcer de conserver et de respecter.

Mais le fait est que ni Gendry, ni Arya la louve ne respectaient ce souhait automnal. La musique qui retentissait de partout, la foule qui dansait, chantait et s'assommait de conversation ne parvenaient pas à séparer les deux jeunes gens qui se touchaient les mains, s'éloignaient, se rapprochaient, s'attrapait par le bras, se frôlaient, s'éloignaient. Il s'agissait de glisser un premier pied dans le bassin de la vie : si la foule ne s'offusquait pas de leur agissement, si la tendresse qu'ils mettaient dans leur caresse paraissait normale à la masse qui les entouraient, alors Gendry et Arya s'autorisaient un rapprochement.

S'embrasser était hors de question, néanmoins : dévoiler leur visage aurait été bien plus choquant que d'assister aux ébats sulfureux de Gendry et Arya. Le fait est que la foule s'était accoutumée aux mains s'emmêlant, à leurs voix se promettant des lendemains radieux, des au-delà loin de tout, où eux seuls pourraient résider en paix. Par moment, la main de Gendry allait jusqu'à entourer la taille d'Arya : mais la foule avait désormais tant intégré leurs petits flirts, que Gendry aurait bien pu dévêtir la jeune femme et la couvrir que personne n'aurait réagi.

Depuis longtemps, ils se poursuivaient désespérément, se désiraient, se cachaient, et ne se rencontraient au grand jour que vêtus de ces masques qui les empêchaient d'apparaître aux yeux de tous. Et la foule n'était plus alors qu'une illusion pour eux : aussi sans cesse s'adonnait-il à cette vie de passion dont ils avaient rêvé et que seule l'illusion leur avaient refusé.


End file.
